


All I Want for Christmas

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: After another disastrous Thanksgiving, Alex Danvers needs a fake relationship to thwart her mother’s meddling ways. Kara Kent can’t help but save the day.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and sister network The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> Pairing: Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers, Kalex, AU where Kara was raised by the Kents
> 
> Author notes: I missed the Kalex Secret Santa this year *pout* so here is a little offering instead.

Kara Kent made her way into Noonan’s Coffee Shop, and joined the long line up there so she could pick up her regular order. She was late, more than late actually, but Ms. Grant was stuck in traffic so she had some leeway. Even so, her mercurial boss would have a fit if she didn’t have a piping hot beverage upon her arrival at CatCo. There were benefits to her super speed in her everyday life and today was one of those days that she would definitely need it. As she stood behind six people, all of them waiting for the barista to finish helping a tiny grandmother and two indecisive kids, Kara glanced around the busy café. That’s when she noticed a familiar face at a nearby table, clearly not happy. 

Agent Alex Danvers was legendary at the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, at least, that’s what she had gathered from Lucy Lane’s outrageous stories. Kara had decided to strike out on her own, stepping out of Superman’s Metropolis sized shadow, and arrived in sunny National City a few months ago, working with Lois’ kid sister Lucy at the D.E.O. desert facility. Kara had certainly noticed the intense agent on more than one occasion, usually wading through a sea of people hell bent on doing Kara harm. 

“Maggie…” Kara watched the normally cool as a cucumber agent run a hand through her dark auburn hair, clearly upset with the person on the other end of the phone. “Come on, she’s going to be here in like five minutes.” Tucking a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear, Kara barely had to tune in her hearing to find out what was worrying the other woman. “I can’t go through another Christmas with the sad eyes, lame attempts at matchmaking, and don’t even get me started on the ‘you work too much, Alex’ lectures. Thanksgiving was more than enough of that, I need a fake girlfriend to take the pressure off for the holidays and you promised.”

Kara bit her lip and hesitated, thinking about tuning out the conversation and going back to minding her own business, but curiosity and concern was winning. She honed in on the woman’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Listen Danvers, I know I said I would help, but my partner’s kid is sick and he needs me to cover his shift this weekend.” It was Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD Science Police department, if Kara’s memory served her correctly. She had run into the attractive cop at several crime scenes as well. Very interesting. “Just tell her I got hung up at work or something, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

“You have no idea. She’s already suspicious about my sudden girlfriend story, if you don’t show...” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Y’know what, thanks anyway, Maggie. I’ll…I’ll come up with something.”

Kara pushed her glasses higher along the bridge of her nose and fidgeted, knowing that she could potentially help the agent. After all, Danvers had saved her bacon often enough on various missions this past year. She glanced over several heads in front of her in the line up to find the poor barista still overwhelmed by the morning rush of customers. Ms. Grant’s latte and her own dozen sticky buns were clearly not going to be ready for her to pick up any time soon. The bell above the door jingled and she noticed Alex bite her lower lip.

Kara turned to see an older woman come in and look around. She was slim with shoulder length blonde hair and kind eyes. Kara took an instant liking to her, even though Alex seemed very nervous as she stood up from the table she was sitting at.

“Mom! Over here,” Alex turned on a bright smile, a little forced if Kara looked closely, and waved to catch her attention. The older woman smiled and waved back before winding her way toward the table.

“Alex, honey. So good to see you!” The hug was brief but seemed genuine, even if Alex was still a bit antsy. A bit of small talk about the flight and the traffic and then Alex’s mother couldn’t seem to help herself. “So where is this mystery girlfriend of yours? You know I’m dying to meet her, but there’s no pressure dear.” Mrs. Danvers leaned back, clearly suspicious of her daughter’s story and giving her an out if Alex wanted it. Kara crossed her arms and waited to see what Alex would say.

“Uh, well, she…” Alex squirmed, closing her eyes trying to think her way out of admitting defeat. “She was on her way, she texted me, but...” Her mother’s smug knowing look was the final factor in Kara’s decision. Alex paused, clearly about to spill the whole sordid truth, face motherly disappointment, when Kara saw her opportunity. A little burst of super speed and she was at their table.

“Alex, sweetie, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Kara pulled out the chair next to Alex and sat down, putting her hand on the woman’s arm and giving a gentle squeeze. Startled, Alex moved to reach for her weapon, an automatic response Kara couldn’t blame her for, but the firm grip on her arm was like steel and just as immovable. Kara smiled wider, slid her glasses down her nose and looked at her over the rim, hoping Alex would recognize her out of her usual superhero attire. She let her eyes glow a little for good measure.

“Wh-uh...” Alex frowned and then her eyes widened as the penny dropped. The agent would of course know that Supergirl had a secret identity, but Kara wasn’t sure just how high Danvers’ security clearance went. “You’re Super…uh…I mean, that’s super...that you’re here. Now. With me. And boy, I’m glad you’re here.” Alex was rambling but trying to get a grip on the situation. 

Oh, this was going to be fun. Kara nodded and offered a lopsided grin as she toned down her intense stare and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Turning she flashed a genuine smile at the curious older woman across the table. The smug look had vanished, replaced with a pleasantly surprised expression. 

“Mrs. Danvers, a pleasure to meet you,” Kara reached across the table and shook hands with the now gently smiling woman. “Kara Kent.”

“Kara, call me Eliza, please.” Eliza Danvers smiled and glanced over at her suddenly very quiet daughter. “I was beginning to think you were a figment of my daughter’s imagination.”

“Mom!” Alex finally tore her eyes away from Kara and glared at her mother. Eliza had a point, even if it was embarrassing for Alex. Kara laughed softly and slid her arm along the back of Alex’s chair, not quite touching but leaning closer, enjoying the warmth of the other woman.

“She’s worried about jinxing things, but to be fair though, we are pretty new. Not many of our friends even know.” Kara grinned at Alex, who was back to staring at her like she was an alien with three heads. Kara slowly slid her hand down the soft leather jacket clad arm she had been holding in place and tangled their fingers on the table top. 

“Yeah, um, new.” Alex glanced down at their hands and then back to her mom’s watchful gaze. “I’m glad you could meet up with us, Mom. I know your medical convention is going to take up most of your time this weekend.” Alex took a quick drink of her coffee and continued to steal glances at Kara, as Eliza filled them in on her weekend itinerary and the conversation flowed around them. 

For her part, Kara reached out and snagged a bit of Alex’s barely touched muffin, popping it into her mouth. Blueberry was a favourite and Kara was starving. Her soft moan of appreciation did not go unnoticed, as Alex shifted in her seat and slid the rest of the muffin over for her to finish up. Eliza’s direct smile at her drew Kara’s attention back to the question now at hand, feeling Alex start to stiffen beside her.

“Well, maybe we can fit in dinner? I’ve got some free time in my schedule Saturday night?” Eliza asked, watching the two of them interact. “I’d love to get to know you better, Kara.”

“Oh, Mom. No, Kara is super busy with—” Alex began, shaking her head before this got too out of hand. Kara would have none of it though. If she was going to be someone’s fake girlfriend, she was going to do the job right.

“That would be great.” Kara simply smiled and spoke over top of the protestations. “There’s this great restaurant I’ve been meaning to take Alex to. Best potstickers in town.” She smiled over at the stunned agent, looking very cute as Alex briefly resembled a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing. 

“Perfect!” Eliza smiled warmly and leaned back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, where can I find the ladies room?” Both women pointed to the back corner of the cafe, and watched silently as Mrs. Danvers wound her way to the washroom before Alex turned to face her new girlfriend.

“Supergirl?” Alex still seemed slightly stunned.

“Kara, in public, if you don’t mind.” Kara grinned wider, enjoying this all immensely.

“Right, sorry, Kara, I...I don’t know what to say.” Alex fidgeted beside her, taking the opportunity to give her a once over, absorbing the knowledge that she was one of the few who knew the full secret identity of one of the most powerful women in the world. 

“I realized that you were in a bind and wanted to help. I was standing in line and heard you…” Kara winced as she realized she had admitted to eavesdropping.

“You listened in on my private conversation?” Alex frowned at the blatant invasion of privacy. Busted.

“I’m sorry,” Kara raised a hand in defeat and apology. “Truly, but it’s not like I can turn it off. And you looked so upset, I had to know what was bothering you, in case I could help. I know it’s not like taking out a hostile enemy that has me pinned down, but I thought it was the least I could do as a thank you. For all the times you have helped me… her… Supergirl...you know what I mean.” Kara rambled, fumbling with her glasses as she tried to explain herself. 

“I-I...thanks. I don’t mean to be ungrateful.” Alex just stared at her, chewing her bottom lip, thinking. She didn’t have long as they noticed Eliza making her way back to their table. “It's just a lot to take in, Supergirl.”

“It’s Kara, or I’m going to have to start calling you Agent Danvers.” Kara teased, enjoying the soft blush that rose on the other woman’s cheeks as she ducked her head. 

“Right, sorry, Kara.” Alex glanced back up and offered a matching grin back to the superhero. “How can I make it up to you?”

“No need...really.” Kara smiled and then blinked, a nagging thought bubbling to the surface as Noonan’s assistant manager waved at her from behind the counter. Ms. Grant’s order was apparently ready for pick up and she really needed to fly. She glanced back at Alex, it would certainly solve a problem if the woman was willing. “Um, actually, there might be something, a work event thing, but we can talk about it later? I have to dash back to work before Ms. Grant kills me for being late with her latte.”

“Oh my God, you work for Cat Grant?” Alex interrupted, shocked that Supergirl worked for the largest media giant on the west coast. She shook her head, impressed. “Hidden under plain sight…”

“Right, well, we probably need to catch up on my secret identity specifics. Oh, here’s your mom now.” Kara stood as Eliza took her seat. “Sorry I have to get back to work, it was really nice to finally meet you Mrs. Danvers.”

“You as well, dear. I’m looking forward to dinner tomorrow night.” Eliza smiled genuinely as Kara made to leave. Despite Alex’s frustration with her mother, Kara really liked the older woman.

Kara turned to go but hesitated, knowing what she should probably be expected to do. She looked over at Alex and tried to gauge her reaction. The deer caught in the headlights look in the agent’s dark eyes was too much to resist. Kara leaned over and quickly kissed the stunned woman.

“See you, sweetie. I’ll call you later and we can work out the details.” Kara winked, and turned towards the waiting drinks and bag of sticky buns, before waving bye over her shoulder and dashing out the door.

The day was definitely looking up.


End file.
